


Dubious

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A little angsty with Merle, Bossy Daryl, Both OFCs, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Forceful but consensual sex, Low Plot smut, ge, spanking;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: This story is like 90% (smut) and 10% (plot/character development). It's like chocolate chip cookies with 90% chocolate chips and 10% cookie dough.....so, enjoy!  Daryl and Merle are sex gods...the end.





	1. Chapter 1

_**DUBIOUS** _

du·bi·ous

ˈd(y)o͞obēəs/

_adjective_

**1**.

hesitating or doubting.

"Alex looked dubious, but complied"

_synonyms:_

doubtful, uncertain, unsure, hesitant;

**########################################################################################**

Daryl had been seeing Jamie for a couple of weeks, and he was still trying to figure her out. In the modern world, you had to be careful with women. You had to be a little more cautious in a new sexual relationship now; consent was all important from what he'd read lately.

Daryl was never the type to push a woman anyway, but it was something everyone was paying more attention to. This is why her text messages surprised him so much.

Her phone had gone off when she left it at his place accidentally that morning, and he hadn't intended to read even one of her private texts, never mind an entire conversation. Jaime's best friend Carrie seemed to be getting worried that she wasn't answering, so he texted back that she was fine, she just forgot her phone. The texts between Jamie and Carrie earlier on were what had caught his eye when he saw his name, and he couldn't resist it. He liked Jamie a lot, and he wanted to make her happy, he figured that maybe he could get some idea of how to achieve that from the texts.

_**~ how's the new man in your life?** _

_**~ Daryl is amazing! He's so sweet:)** _

_**~ but is he naughty too?** _

_**~ oh yeah! He knows what he's doing;)** _

_**~ you're lucky, I'm having no luck with men** _

_**~ You'll find someone, maybe I'll hook you up with Daryl's brother** _

_**~ is he hot?** _

_**~ he's fine as hell, and he's got this rough voice that'll make your panties wet, I swear!** _

_**~ sounds promising;) set it up; I need some dick in the worst way O_O** _

Daryl was stunned to learn that women spoke this way, but he was intrigued as well.

_**~ I had the naughtiest dream about Daryl the other night, and I've been getting it from him almost nightly. He was sooooo bossy in this dream, though, damn!** _

_**~ is he rough like that?** _

_**~ no, he's very sweet and respectful, which is great, but you know how sometimes you just need a man to take it?** _

_**~ oh hells yes!** _

_**~ I just wanna walk through the door and have him grab me and force me against the wall, just take it from me you know? Maybe pull my hair a little, maybe a little spanking. LOL Prrrrr! ;)** _

_**~ Daaaayyyyuuum!** _

_**~ I better go, but I'll ask Daryl about his brother for you, OK?** _

_**~ sure:) Thanks, babe! Xo** _

This was when Daryl decided to make her fantasy come true, and she was already 10 minutes late. She worked in the ER department as a nurse, and she always needed some TLC right after her shift, that he was more than happy to provide.

He had on his best black jeans and the Sublime concert t-shirt she loved; he was staring at the door and ready to pounce.

When he heard the knock, he was so wound up that he jumped.

"Come in!"

Jamie stepped inside and tossed her purse on the floor next to the door and groaned from the stress of a long day. She was in her blue scrubs, and her hair was a mess, he eyed her like a hungry animal as he stepped up to her out of nowhere.

"Hey, babe," she squeaked in surprise.

"You look so fuckin' good," he growled.

"Huh?" she asked with her lopsided scrunchie almost falling out of her hair.

He grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the wall in a heartbeat, and she moaned into his mouth, but she still sounded half surprised.

"What's come over you?" she grinned.

"I need your body, and I can't wait another minute," he insisted, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back to bite at her throat.

"Damn!" she whined as he thrust his hips into her.

Daryl was rock hard from the new method of getting her out of her scrubs, and he realized how much he liked it too. His hot tongue traced along her neck up to her ear and then down to the space between her breasts.

"Take this off," he demanded, pointing to her scrub top.

"OK," she answered with wide eyes and a softer more submissive tone.

He watched as she pulled it over her head and immediately moved back into her space where he grabbed both handfuls of her breasts and plundered her mouth with his tongue.

Daryl decided to pull her into the house further and planned to toss her onto the bed for effect. He could feel that she was into it, she was surprised, but she was into it.

When he got Jaime to his bedroom, he yanked down her pants and picked her up. She was pressed to the wall, and he thrust himself against her, knowing full well she could feel his hard cock through her panties.

He ripped her bra from her body, bending one of the hooks way out of wack but he figured she'd forgive him.

He tossed her on the bed then and loved the way her tits bounced as she landed.

"Jesus!" she grinned as he climbed on top of her.

Daryl raised up on his knees and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, letting her drink in the sight. He'd been busting his ass at the gym for years with Merle, so he was proud to show it off.

Daryl came down over her and kissed her hard, taking her breath away. He hiked her right leg up around his hip and ground his body into her drawing a mournful moan from her quivering lips.

"I like this..." she sighed running her nails down his back.

Daryl grabbed her ass and pulled her hips up hard as he growled into her ear that she better behave. He had been a little dubious that this is what she really wanted at first, but now it was obvious that she loved to push the envelope.

"Oh my God, yes! I'll do anything you ask," she insisted.

"Turn over," he instructed.

"Huh?"

"Do it," he grinned. "Or do you need discipline?"

"This is a whole new side of you," she said, and she sounded so turned on that his blood boiled. This wasn't even something he thought he'd be that into; he'd just been doing it for her at first.

"I said turn over," he repeated.

Daryl kissed down her back from the auburn curls on the back of her neck to the elastic of her panties as she moaned softly and squirmed beneath him.

_**/** _

From out of nowhere he ran his hand across the ass of her panties and asked if she needed a spanking.

"Yes."

"Beg me for it."

"Please, Daryl...I need you to spank me."

One hand moved up her back and grasped a handful of her hair, and the other came down with medium impact on her ass.

"Oh!" she yelped, and it was followed by a soft sigh.

Jaime had no idea where it was all coming from, but she loved it, and she wanted more.

"Like that? Are you a bad girl?" he growled.

"I'm so bad, baby...show me that you won't take it."

"I ain't gonna take it! I'll show you just what happens to bad girls."

She was soaking wet and raising her ass in hopes of meeting with the hard heat in his pants.

"You lay right there and don't move a muscle," he commanded, and she could feel him get off the bed to undress.

She turned her head slightly to see him, and he gave her another smack on the ass for disobedience.

"Ah!"

"I said not to move a muscle."

Only a moment later he was bent over her from the back and nudging her knees apart after sliding her panties down her legs.

"You're mine, and I'm gonna take you like I want."

"Do what you want to me, Daryl...you're in charge."

"You're God damn right I am."

She could feel his hard cock pushing against the wet desperation between her thighs, and she whined out loud, pressing her ass up against him.

Her hair was pulled again, and she moaned, heavy with need as his teeth grazed her throat.

"I need you now...please."

His hand came down a little harder on her ass then, and she winced as the sting burned her skin. He was running hot and cold, and it was driving her right to the limits as his fingertips ran down to the backs of her knees, slowly creeping back up to her soft wet pussy.

"Please!" she begged.

Jaime could still feel his dick where she needed it most, and she was writhing in agony for him to impale her with it.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need you to fuck me senseless, Daryl! Please!"

"On your knees."

"Finally!"

She couldn't wait for him to take her from behind and rock her world, she was dying from the wait.

_**/** _

Daryl kissed his way from the back of her thigh to her pussy and then pulled her to his thirsty mouth.

"Oh, Christ!" she hissed.

His lips grazed her folds, his tongue delved into her heat, and it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her ass still stung where he had hit her, and she ached for more.

He tormented her till she could hardly see straight and then lined himself up to tease her entrance with his throbbing dick.

He took his dick in hand and ran the smooth head up and down from her clit to her vagina once...twice...three times until he heard her sob audibly.

"Just once more, Daryl...smack me once more and then give it to me hard..."

His hand raised up, and he eyed the cheek that was about to get it with lust brimming out of control.

Smack!

_**/** _

She squeaked, and the sting felt so good. He thrust into her then, and she groaned like when you finally get to the toilet after being stuck in the lineup at the bar for an hour.

"Ooooooooh fuuuuck yes!"

He fucked her mercilessly, and she whined and growled like an animal.

"You fuck me so good...you're cock feels so right!"

Daryl grabbed her breasts and pulled her back against his chest as he came to kneel on the bed behind her. He wound her hair around his fist and pulled her head back onto his shoulder as she arched her back to take him in more deeply.

"Like it rough, do ya?"

"I love this...you do this so right!"

He took a handful of her breast and pinched her nipple just hard enough to make her squirm and then his hand moved down between her open thighs.

He still had her hair in his fist, and he loved the way she let him manipulate the situation, he loved the way he was trusted to dominate her.

His fingers moved in dreamy but persuasive circles over her clit, and he growled into her ear that she was going to cum again.

"Yes...bring me there."

He fucked upward into her as she leaned back into his body and the fire began to rage out of control.

"Come on," he urged.

He was so close now.

_**/** _

Her open thighs trembled with his knees pushing them further apart, and she could feel every single beautiful inch of his dick filling her and stroking her innermost secrets.

"Oh God," she whined, feeling it rise as he rubbed her sensitive pleasure center gently.

"Cum on my dick now...I wanna feel it..."

It crept up fast, and she grabbed his hand to hold it still as she came. The tension had to stop for it to wash over her and he was smart enough to stop moving his fingers as she reached her peak.

"Oh fuck...oh my God!"

Daryl could feel her wet pussy clench down and pulsate with her release, and it drove him out of his mind.

There were no words for a climax that good, and he couldn't even process it. He just grunted into her neck and bent her over to cum hard all over her perfect ass and the backs of her sweet thighs, marking her as his own. It was a little primal and messy; he liked this kind of sex even if it was just occasionally.

_**/** _

The aftermath was an absolute collapse, and she looked over at him with a look of disbelief.

"What the hell was that?"

"I just thought you might like it," he grinned, his eyes closed and his mind still foggy.

"Amazing guesswork. That was...incredible!"

"It wasn't half bad," he mumbled, almost half asleep.

"I had the worst day too. I lost my new phone, and I'm going to have to get it replaced," she sighed.

"Nope. You left it here this morning. Carrie was texting you back all day, so I informed her that you don't have your phone."

It dawned on her then how he knew about her desires, and she gave him a good swat.

"What?"

"You read my text messages!"

"Sorry...was good though, right?"

Jaime really couldn't be mad, not with afterglow still in effect.

"You got me there, it was amazing," she relented.


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear, I do write stories with actual plot and character development, but this ain't one of them. This story is like choc** **o** **late chip cookie dough with 90% chocolate chips (smut) and 10% cookie dough (plot, character development) LOL There will be explicit smut for every single chapter...cause, why not? :) Thanks for reading! Teagan xo**

_**DUBIOUS Chapter 2** _

"So you're little friend wants to nail my brother?" Daryl teased.

"You're a very bad boy reading my texts, you know. You might catch a spanking yourself," she giggled as she stepped into the shower with him.

"I'm the one who lays out the discipline in this relationship," he growled, and it made her melt inside. Jaime loved the new side of Daryl she was seeing, and she had a feeling he did too. She knew that he didn't actually see himself as 'the boss' in the relationship, it was just for fun, but she loved it.

"Yes, Sir," she winked.

Jaime reached her arms around his waist from the back and kissed from one shoulder blade to the other as she stroked his dick.

"I'm never gonna get to work at this rate," he moaned through the steam.

They were both up early, he was headed to the shop to meet Merle, and she had to get to the ER. They soaped each other up, and soon it had reached the point that getting off was not a question, it was a burning need.

He looked down and only saw her little hand working his dick like she owned it, she was just right for him, and he planned to hang onto her.

He lay his hand on the tile and just let her work her magic a little longer till he was about to blow.

"Lay down," he demanded.

"In the tub?"

"Do I have to tell you twice?"

Jaime groaned with need as she lay down in the big clawfoot bathtub and he turned the water off.

Daryl slipped between her wet thighs and then drifted his mouth inch by inch down her body, biting and licking as he moved.

"Sit up a little," he instructed and then proceeded to pull her legs over either side of the tub.

"Damn," she whimpered as she watched him begin his work.

Daryl's tongue was something very special. He worked it in waves over her outer lips slow and soft...just drawing her into it.

"Daryl...I..."

"Hush that mouth and let me make you happy," he insisted.

Jaime couldn't take her eyes off of the way he nudged and teased the petals of her flower open before going right for the nectar.

Her legs began to tremble, draped over the sides of the tub, and it was all she could do not to scream out his name.

"Don't you dare cum yet," he insisted as he trailed a single fingertip down the center of her core and then slid it into her.

"I can't help it...you're too good!" she whined.

"Behave, and do as you're told," he grinned.

Jaime's head fell back against the edge of the tub; she couldn't bear to see that devil's tongue circling her clit.

He slid a second finger into her and stroked with explicit purpose up toward her belly, and she let out an agonizing sobbing sound.

"Daryl!"

"Don't."

She took a deep breath and grasped her own open knees, trying not to fall apart inside.

She looked down at his mouth and his fingers again, and that was it, nothing was holding it back.

The way he was closing his perfect lips around her clit and moving his fingers in and out of her was the kind of sight she just couldn't unsee or resist.

"Oh God! Oh my God...oh!"

She was still quivering inside when he entered her roughly, and her body held him tight, pulsating on his beautiful cock.

"That's right," he panted. "You take that dick, baby."

The sexy, sultry gibberish he'd spout during sex was one of the perks, and she adored it.

By the time he came, they were late for work, but she couldn't be sorry about it. Jaime knew that memory would be in her mind for years to come, maybe forever. Daryl was not just an incredible lover but a truly good man, and she'd never been happier than since she met him.

/

"Finally! You walkin' your ass through the door whenever it pleases you, your highness?" Merle growled.

"I was getting laid, Merle. I know it's not a problem you have but sometimes my services are required elsewhere," he joked with a sly grin.

"You cheeky little fucker! I happen to get my fair share for your information."

"Relax, I was kidding."

"I get plenty!" Merle continued to defend.

"I said I was kidding, besides I got a date for ya anyway."

"Pfft! I don't even wanna know."

"Not even Jaimie's little nurse friend?" Daryl smirked.

"Shut up."

"Serious, from what I read she sorely in need of dick."

"Jesus! Where'd you read that?"

"She texted it to Jaime, and then Jaime suggested that she go out with you, you in?"

"You said she was pretty, hey?"

"She's really pretty; you'll like her. She'll make you feel like a giant," he laughed.

"Huh?"

"She's just tiny, probably only 5 foot nothing. She's from the Philippines, and she's a real firecracker."

"And she said she'll go out with me?"

"Yeah, Jaimie is setting it up for tonight."

"Shit! Where should I take her?"

"Jaimie says she sings karaoke like an angel, take her to Curly's."

"Cool. Thanks, it has been a while actually."

"I know," Daryl laughed.

/

"Lemme see a picture of this guy," Carrie mused as she poured her fourth cup of coffee.

Jaimie skimmed through the pictures on her phone and found her two pictures of Merle.

"I even have a short video of him bickering with Daryl; you have to hear his voice."

Carrie took a sip of her coffee as she watched the short clip and a grin spread across her lips.

"I'll take him," she said simply.

"Yeah? You like?" Jaimie teased.

"That man is packin' heat, he's got a sexy voice, and he seems kinda sweet just from how he bickers with his brother. Does he know what I look like?"

"No, but you've met Daryl, and he'll fill him in."

"Can't wait to take him for a spin," Carrie grinned.

"You're an animal," Jaimie laughed. "Be gentle with him, please. He's a sweetheart."

"I will, relax."

"How the hell can you tell if he's 'packin' heat' anyway?" Jaimie inquired.

"I can just tell, it's a gift. Daryl is too."

"Lucky guess," Jamie smirked.

/

Merle was told to meet Carrie at Curly's at 8 pm, and he hadn't even seen her face yet, but apparently, Jaimie had shown her his picture. He grabbed a beer and wandered around looking for a little Phillipino woman but couldn't spot anyone fitting the description.

He was starting to think she'd stood him up when he saw a woman take the stage to sing karaoke; something told him this had to be her. Everyone in the area seemed to sing at the bar as a joke, but not this woman. She belted out a song he'd never heard before, and every single person stopped to watch her.

 _**Don't need permission** _ _**  
** _ _**Made my decision to test my limits** _ _**  
** _ _**'Cause it's my business, God as my witness** _ _**  
** _ _**Start what I finished** _ _**  
** _ _**Don't need no hold up** _ _**  
** _ _**Taking control of this kind of moment** _ _**  
** _ _**I'm locked and loaded** _ **  
** **Completely focused, my mind is open**

_**All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God** _

_**Don't you stop, boy** _

_**Somethin' 'bout you, makes me feel like a dangerous woman** _

_**Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you** _ _**  
** _ _**Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't** _ **  
** **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

Merle loved the way she sang and the way she moved. She had long black hair and pretty eyes. Merle felt like a jackass checking her out in such detail, but she was a stunner. Daryl was correct that she was tiny, but he couldn't help noticing she was still built like a woman with perfect breasts that he was desperately trying not to gawk at.

She stepped off the stage when she was finished and walked right up to him in the middle of the crowd.

"Merle, right?" she smiled. "Sorry, had to get that out of the way."

"That was amazing! You're really good!"

"Thanks. Did you want to grab a table?"

"Sure."

Within ten minutes he already had her laughing, and to his amazement, she was eyeing him up like he was edible.

"So you're a nurse like Jaimie?" he asked.

"Yep, we've worked together for years."

"I don't know how you ladies can handle all the blood and guts."

"You get used to it after a while. It's rewarding to help people, so it makes up for all the gore."

He laughed at that; she was quick witted and funny which was very attractive to him.

"How long have you and Daryl owned the garage?"

"10 years now."

"Must be nice to work with your brother," she smiled.

"It is. We do bicker, but I wouldn't want to work with anyone else."

"Daryl and Jaime make a good couple," she said.

"They really do, it seems like they've been together longer than just a few weeks."

"I was thinking that too."

"I gotta say, I'm glad they set us up...I'm having a nice time."

"Me too," she agreed. "I think we should definitely do this again sometime."

"You going home already?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it...is it too forward if I ask you to come with me?"

"You mean?"

"Yes, Merle."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'm up for that."

Merle was stunned, absolutely stunned. This gorgeous, intelligent and talented woman was propositioning him, and he couldn't believe his good fortune.

"Great, let's go," she grinned.

Maybe he should have been dubious, but he wasn't, Merle was happy to follow this woman anywhere she lead him.

**#############################**

**There will be more Daryl and Jaime smut of course, but I figure why not write two couples...then I can write double the smut. And also, this way I can write a dominant woman too. LOL**

**I had a friend named Jesusa in college who was from the Philippines. She could sing karaoke like a rock star O_O, and she was really little and super pretty, sometimes I like to write aspects of people from real life (she was not dominant like this, though, she was very quiet and shy when she wasn't singing.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DUBIOUS Chapter 3** _

Merle felt like he blinked and they were arriving at her place. She paid the cab driver and grabbed his hand, pulling him out behind her, and he didn't know what to think. Merle had never in his life encountered a woman like Carrie.

She walked up the path to her door, and his eyes focused on her perfect ass in her tight jeans. He was ready to go the second she shut the door behind them, but he had a feeling he was meant to follow her lead.

"Not too fast for you?" she asked.

"No...I guess I'm just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"I never met a woman like you before."

She laughed, and it was a lyrical and pretty sound.

"What does that mean?" she asked as she slid her jacket from her shoulders.

"You know exactly what you want, and you're not afraid to just ask for it."

"You've got my number, Merle," she admitted. "I know exactly what I want."

"You're hot as hell, honey, you know that?"

"You're pretty hot yourself...now why don't you come a little closer and kiss me?"

Merle took the three steps to get close enough to touch her, and his blood was already burning through his veins. He wasn't the one-night stand type, and he didn't know if he was up to whatever she needed but he was sure gonna try.

Merle reached out and touched her face softly with both of his hands and just looked into her beautiful brown eyes for a moment; he didn't want to rush anything this good.

She looked a little surprised that he wasn't just grabbing her and her expression looked almost vulnerable for a moment as he moved in slowly to kiss her.

Her lips were full and soft, and he ran his fingers through her hair to pull her closer.

He could feel her hands come to rest on his waist and he just melted into it for a few more seconds. He turned his head to the side and opened his mouth to push the kiss into new territory, and she reciprocated, filling his mouth with her sweet tongue.

When he finally backed up to gauge her response, he could tell she was happy so far.

"Come," she whispered, and she led him to her bedroom.

Carrie turned on a small lamp next to the bed and proceeded to back him up to the nearest wall. She kissed him a little longer, and he found it amusing how much he had to bend down just to reach her. He figured he'd let her steer the ship till he had some idea how to navigate to her liking. Her hands crept up under his shirt, and he loved the feel of her touch across his chest and up his back.

"Tell me something naughty in that sexy voice," she grinned as her hands went for his belt and all the blood drained from his face.

"Uh...shit...um..." his mind was completely blank, all he could think of was her body. "I want you, honey...fuck!"

"It's OK," she giggled. "Dirty talk isn't for everyone; I just love your voice."

"I'll work on it," he shrugged, feeling goofy.

Merle never dreamed he'd actually be having sex with her already and as she dropped his pants, he tried to wrap his head around it.

She reached her hand into his boxers and kissed his chest, and his legs felt weak as she rolled his balls in her hand and then stroked his dick just right.

"Holy hell, Merle!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with this!" she grinned. "I had a feeling you were hiding a weapon of mass destruction, but this is...damn!"

She took him with her little hand and continued to stroke him in a rhythm that indicated she was eager to get moving.

She only paused for a moment, and he watched as she began on the buttons of her silk shirt and then slid it slowly off her shoulders. Merle's eyes burned for her, and soon she was unfastening her bra and continued to kiss his body with her bare breasts grazing his skin.

"Holy mother of God," he sighed at the way she playfully ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her way and looked up at him. He grabbed her behind the neck and pulled her lips to his, and she moaned into his kiss.

She soon returned her attention back south of the border and proceeded to give him a blowjob that could bring a man to his knees, in fact, it almost did.

"Oh Christ!" he moaned, and she proceeded to take him deeper than he ever imagined.

Carrie did things to him that he wouldn't even dare to dream of. He looked down at the mystery of a woman as she jerked his dick with one hand and simultaneously teased his balls with her hot mouth.

"I gotta lay down before I fall down, honey," he winced.

Merle was inches from letting go all down her chest, and that's not how he wanted things to go.

She smiled and told him to make himself comfortable on the bed. Merle stripped off his shirt and boxers since he'd already lost his pants and leaned back against her headboard as she crawled toward him.

She immediately began to kiss his neck and then his chest. Merle was so hard it hurt, and he reached for her, pulling her into his orbit and then rolling her underneath him.

He kissed her harder, both of them running out of breath and beginning to gasp for air. Hands were groping for more of the other's skin. Blood was racing to forbidden parts of their bodies. He couldn't remember needing anyone this urgently. The sound of her voice as she lit up the whole bar with music was still running through his head, and he didn't doubt for a second that she was a very dangerous woman indeed.

He needed her out of her pants, and so he pulled them nice and slow down her legs as she grinned up at him. He tossed her jeans on the floor and pulled her legs up around his back as he kissed her some more, his forearms coming to rest on either side of her pretty face. She let it continue for a while longer until she needed to be on top again.

Carrie rolled him over and straddled him as he lay in the middle of her bed, grinding on him through her damp silk panties, it was agony.

"You've got something for me, don't you?" she purred as she reached down between their bodies to ghost her hand along his dick.

"Oh yeah...you want it?" he grinned.

"I don't want it, I need it," she whined, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Carrie was so sexy she could kill him just with her words. He wanted to show her that he could please her, so he went to his best go-to move.

"Well, I wanna take care of you first, so bring it on over here," he urged.

_**/** _

Carrie was pulled closer, and he slipped his hand inside her black panties. She felt his warm fingers tease between the folds of her needy core and stroke at the sensitive wet flesh there.

"Come ride my mouth, honey...I wanna make you cum," he growled.

"And I thought you couldn't talk dirty," she teased.

Her panties were urged down her thighs, and she ached to have his mouth where the throbbing was raging out of control.

She moved closer and lay her hands on the headboard, and he pulled her leg over his face.

"Damn, that's nice," he moaned, turning his head to kiss her inner thighs to the left and right.

She took some slow deep breaths as his kisses came closer and then his mouth claimed her pussy without restraint.

Carrie had never had a man give oral this good, and he didn't keep it to just one activity, the man was a multi-tasking wizard.

He reached up and grazed his fingertips over her nipples as he ran his tongue in delicious circles around her clit, it was heaven on earth.

"Merle...you're so...oh fuck!"

Merle took hold of her waist, and he pulled her down to his mouth a little harder urging her to grind her body just a little.

She fucked his mouth gently, clinging to the rails of the brass bedframe, and he moaned against her lips long and slow as she died from the vibrations.

His mouth never stopped drawing the sensation out of her, and as he licked her entrance with intense pressure, she came apart at the seams.

"Oh fuck!" she cried as she came undone. "Oh my God, Merle...oh my fucking God!"

He moved his mouth side to side, not missing an inch of her climax with his hot wet tongue and she fell down flat against him in a heap of exhaustion.

_**/** _

She was happy, and he thanked his lucky stars that he'd pulled it off. He wondered if she still wanted to have sex, but he got his answer when she hopped off the bed to grab a condom.

"You still in?" she asked as she came closer to kiss him.

"I'm so in, honey, come here."

Merle pulled her under him and raised her arms over her head gently. He held her hands in his and nudged her legs further apart, kissing her neck and driving her out of her mind.

"You're the devil," she whined.

He took the condom from her right hand and knelt between her open thighs to slide it down his ample dick, as per usual it was tight as fuck, but he couldn't care less in the moment.

_**/** _

Carrie looked up at him and then wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him closer.

He slid slowly inside her and her back arched off the bed in complete surrender to him. She was filled from every angle and so deep that she could hardly believe it.

"I can feel you everywhere," she moaned, and he slid his hand under her ass to pull her into him.

He fucked her slow, and with purpose in every single movement, it was the kind of sexual encounter you fantasize about but never really happens.

Carrie gripped the rails over her head, and he bent down to kiss her and whisper into her ear.

"Tell me you'll see me again...I want more of you than just this..."

It was so much more powerful than dirty talk, he was speaking to her very soul itself. The honesty and vulnerability in his words was not something she was used to. Carrie thought it would only be sex, maybe they'd try to date and then drift apart...but that's not what this was.

His eyes pleaded for an answer and for once she let her walls come down.

"I want you too," she answered, pulling his mouth to hers as he thrust into her harder and harder.

She could feel that he was about to cum and she touched his face as he panted above her.

"Cum for me," she whispered, and he groaned in a beautiful release.

_**/** _

Merle couldn't believe that he had all but begged her in the middle of sex to love him, he winced in embarrassment afterward when she was laying in his arms.

"About that stuff I said, I wasn't trying to pressure you...actually, that's bullshit, I was definitely trying to pressure you cause I really want to see you again."

She smiled and knew that she should stop his rambling, but he was talking very quickly.

"I really like you, and I had such an amazing night that I just don't want it to end. Sometimes I just blurt shit out and wind up sounding like a goof cause I got no filter," he chuckled nervously.

Carrie just snuggled into him and kissed his chest; she couldn't quite think of how to respond and he wasn't giving her any real time to answer.

"Just sayin' that if I'm making an ass of myself and you don't wanna see me again, I'll understand. I mean I'll be fuckin' miserable about it for a good while, and then if I see you on the street someday I'll feel like a total dipshit-"

"Merle."

"What?"

"I want to see you again."

She looked up at his relieved expression, and he touched her cheek and kissed her softly.

He was slowing her down, taming her, and throwing her off her game; it was completely disarming.

At first, Carrie had planned to toss him on the bed and just get off, but that first kiss had messed with her head. Merle took her in his big arms, and she felt enveloped in him, more than just physically. Carrie had always been dubious of long-term relationships but something was telling her that she'd regret not making a serious effort with Merle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DUBIOUS Chapter 4** _

Daryl was at the shop in the morning before Merle, so he started the coffee and got to work on the latest car that was up on the hoist. Merle ended up walking in late, and it only took Daryl about 3 seconds to figure out why.

"Have fun last night?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah...great time!"

"I had a feeling she'd throw you around the room a bit," Daryl laughed. "Feel better now?"

"I feel like a million bucks! I really like her," Merle smiled as he sat down to put on his work boots.

Daryl frowned a little and hoped like hell Merle wasn't jumping headfirst into heartache. Carrie was a lot of wonderful things, but she wasn't the relationship type, at least that's the impression he got.

"And how does she feel about you?"

"We slept together, Daryl," Merle laughed.

"I know, but that doesn't equal feelings."

"What are you saying?" Merle asked.

"Just saying, you might want to be sure that you're on the same page."

"I'm not a child."

"I know that...just forget it," Daryl sighed.

Merle looked discouraged and grabbed his coveralls from the hook by the door.

"You think she's just playing with me?" he asked.

"I just didn't think she was looking for anything serious, that's all. What did she say to you after?"

"She said she wanted to see me again," Merle said, his voice full of newfound doubt.

"Well, there you go. Just ignore what I said," Daryl insisted.

"You really rained on my parade there, Daryl," he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

The phone rang, and Merle answered to take the delevery order for a part.

"Gonna go grab that carburetor from downtown," he said, grabbing the keys to the work van.

"Merle, just forget what I said."

"It's OK, see you in a bit."

/

Daryl felt like a jerk all day, but Merle seemed to be smiling again by quitting time, so he let it slide.

He had plans after work with Jaimie, and he wanted to surprise her for their one month anniversary. He wasn't sure if it was stupid or not, but he wanted her to know he was happy they were together.

Daryl got home after stopping by the store and started to cook a fancy supper for Jaimie. She'd been working since 6:30 am, and he hoped she wouldn't be too exhausted to celebrate a little, she was a very hard working nurse.

He prepared lasagna and salad and was just opening the red wine when she knocked at the door.

He grinned and opened the door to see his ragged looking girlfriend.

"Hey," he smiled. "Did you wanna take a nice long bath before supper?"

"You read my mind, I love your huge tub," she sighed, dropping her bag at the door and peering into the apartment. "What's going on here?"

The table was set with wine glasses, cloth napkins and he had a candle lit.

"It's our anniversary," he smiled.

"Huh?"

"Uh...it's a month since we started seeing each other."

"Oh God! I didn't get you anything! I didn't know we'd be celebrating this," she winced.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just being a dork."

"It's so sweet, Daryl...thank you."

"Go have a bath, and then I got a nice meal for ya," he grinned.

"You're amazing, babe."

He walked into the bathroom ten minutes later as she was soaking in the hot and steamy water.

"Hope you're hungry," he smiled, handing her a towel as she stepped out.

"I'm starving...but you look so good I think I want you more," she grinned, letting the towel fall to the floor.

Daryl wasn't one to turn down a beautiful naked woman.

"I gotta turn the oven off, hop up on that counter and I'll be right back," he winked.

Jaimie liked it on the bathroom counter and when he walked back in she was leaning back against the bathroom mirror with her damp legs open, inviting him closer.

Daryl pulled his shirt over his head, and his hands went for his belt as her eyes drew him to her. They had sex almost every day, and it never got predictable. He was still as excited to touch her as the night they met, and he knew he'd never get enough of her.

He took her legs behind the knees and slid her closer to the edge of the counter, kissing her hard. She pushed his pants down his legs and began to stroke him to full attention, which didn't take long.

His mouth took his favorite journey from her neck to the space between her breasts and then down to the heat between her legs.

He lapped at the warm, wet familiar folds of her womanhood until she was pulling him up to stand before her.

"Fuck me, Daryl...take me hard."

"You want Bossman Daryl," he chuckled. "I thought you'd be into romance tonight."

"Bossman Daryl is romantic."

Daryl smirked and grabbed her ass in both of his rough hands as he thrust into her without warning, eliciting a sweet moan from her mouth.

"That's what I needed," she growled.

Daryl lay one hand on the steamy mirror and fucked her hard with his other arm wrapped around her back. Jaimie could feel his body healing her in every movement, and it was love.

The way that she craved his touch in the middle of her hectic workday, the way nothing felt quite as good as sleeping in his arms, the way she'd been planning their future in her mind...it was love and she was finally going to tell him.

He carried her the few steps to his bedroom and lay her down but swiftly rolled her over.

"Upsy Daisy," he chuckled, pulled her up onto her knees.

She felt him take her by the hips and he kept up the perfect fucking she had come to need on a daily basis.

He lay a smack down on her ass, and she felt her pussy clench down on his cock, making him hiss with pleasure.

"You...oh...Christ!" she whined as she reached down between her own legs.

Jaimie wanted to cum again, and it was heaven to cum with him fucking her from behind. She stroked her own clit with her face pressed down into his pillow as Daryl worshiped her round ass trying not to cum before she was ready.

The eruption was timed perfectly.

"You ready?" he panted.

"Yeah..."

Daryl gripped her waist and finished off with a string of the gibberish she loved so much.

"Oh for fuckin' out loud you take that dick so good, baby...take it all...oh fuuuck!"

/

They ate his world class lasagna and salad curled up on the couch together; it was a perfect anniversary.

Daryl put his plate on the coffee table when he was finished and groaned, claiming he'd never be able to move again.

"Me neither, that was so amazing," Jaimie praised. "How did I get so lucky? A man who can cook better than me, and remembers one month anniversaries."

"I wanted you to know how much you mean to me," he said, leaning his head on her shoulder playfully.

"I was just thinking about how much you mean to me as well...in fact, I was just thinking that I love you."

Daryl felt a giddy excitement wash over his heart, he wasn't an 'I love you' kind of guy, but she had changed everything for him.

"I love you too, Jaimie...but I think I was supposed to say it first."

"Save your bossman routine for bed," she teased. "A woman can say it first; this is 2017."

"Alright," he laughed.

**#########################################3**

**One more chapter...thanks for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_ DUBIOUS Chapter 5 _ **

Daryl was still grinning like a fool when he walked through the doors of the garage in the morning, but it was soon diminished by Merle's face.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"She said she'd call me yesterday and she didn't...guess you were right."

"I'm sure she was just busy, Jaimie says she gets called into work all the time last minute."

"Fuck it...I don't even care."

Daryl knew it was bullshit and he couldn't bear to see Merle this way.

"I'm just gonna run to the store for some smokes. Keep your head up, Merle, it's only been a day."

Merle didn't respond, he just went to work, and Daryl grabbed his keys to leave and make a call.

"Hello?"

"Jaimie, I need you to see what's up with Carrie."

"How do you mean?"

"Merle is all bent outta shape that she didn't call when she said she would."

"She's not working today, but I'll call her and see what's up, OK?"

"Thanks, it's killing me to see him all sad."

"You're a good brother. I'll text you as soon as I know what's up."

/

Daryl got back from the store and Merle was still trying to pretend he didn't care. By first coffee break, Daryl had received a text from Jaimie, and everything made sense.

Merle pouted and stomped around until lunch time, and when Carrie walked in, he almost choked on his sandwich.

"Carrie?"

"Hey, Merle."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Daryl knew he should leave but couldn't resist watching from a good 15 feet away.

"I got some bad news from back home, and all I did was cry for the last 24 hours...I did mean to call you."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"What happened back home?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"My aunt passed away. She's been sick for a long time, so it wasn't unexpected, it was still so hard to hear, though."

Merle said nothing, he just saw the sadness in her eyes and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry about your aunt," he said, running his hands up and down her back to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Don't even worry about it, I just thought you changed your mind."

She looked up at him, and neither of them seemed to notice Daryl standing on the other side of the garage.

"What happened between us threw me for a loop, and I didn't know what to think at first but...I want to see where things go with us."

Merle kissed her deep, and she stood on her tiptoes to get closer to him.

Daryl smiled and rolled his eyes at how oblivious they were to their surroundings.

"Why don't you clock out early, Merle?" Daryl suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's like a sappy chick flick in here," he teased.

/

The ride back to her place was a whirlwind and Merle couldn't keep his hands off of her all the way there.

"I gotta shift gears, boo," she giggled.

"Sorry."

The moment the car stopped she was out and beckoning him down the path to her door.

Carrie opened the door and pulled him inside with ferocity that he hadn't expected.

He was pushed to the couch, and she was on his lap in a heartbeat. Merle took her by the face and smiled up at her beautiful dark eyes; he was her slave.

"Thank God you showed up today...who called you?"

"Daryl called Jaimie and Jaimie called me...I had to come tell you why I didn't call."

"I want you for my own, honey."

"I'm all yours, boo, now kiss me."

He pulled her mouth to his, and she ground herself on his lap, leaving him a complete mess of emotion and lust.

Merle tore at her shirt, and she yanked his over his head, diving for his neck and trailing her hot tongue over his earlobe.

"I want you inside me," she whispered, and he couldn't agree more with her needs.

She scooted off his lap to strip out of her pants and demanded that he do the same.

"Damn it! Just a second," she hissed, running naked to her bedroom for a condom.

Within seconds she was tossing one to him, and he had it slid down his throbbing dick like lightning, this was fast sex that just couldn't wait.

"Come on, honey...come take a ride," he winked, and in a heartbeat she was sliding down on his massive dick, whining in sweet agony all the way.

"Your dick is my happy place," she giggled as she began to fuck him senseless.

Merle loved her sense of humor, her honesty, and the feel of her soft skin against his; Merle wanted her like air.

She rode him hard and fast as he pulled her breasts to his mouth and sucked softly, soon she was beginning to break.

It was the kind of sex that was emotional, flustered and messy...it was imperfect perfection.

Merle looked her right in the eye as the wave pulled her under and he could feel her feeling it too, it was the start of something good.

She panted and winced as she came and wrapped her arms around his neck tight.

"That's right, honey...it's all for you."

Merle carried her to bed to finish it up when she was done crying out his name, and it was nothing short of everything he ever dreamed of.

He knew damn well that Carrie wasn't the relationship type, but it hadn't stopped him from wishing she'd reconsider. The heart wants what it wants.

/

It was only 3 p.m. and Carrie was, snoring softly in her bed. Merle decided to make a phone call so he rolled out of bed to find his clothes.

"Hello?"

"Hey, brother. Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you called Jaimie...thank you."

"I couldn't watch you looking all miserable anymore."

"Guess we both got somebody now," Merle noted.

"Yep. Enjoy it, brother."

"I plan to, tell Jaimie thank you too."

"You got it."


End file.
